


Sweet Like Candy

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted as a fill on the SPN Free-For-All Dirty Porn Meme on livejournal for this prompt: "We need femslash, y'all. Danneel with any female. Or all females. Whatever. Prompt: sweet like candy." Genevieve works in a candy shop, and Danneel really likes candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Candy

Danneel is a little concerned about diabetes, what with her new habit.  Ever since she first spotted the pretty brunette working the counter at Sweet Things Candy Shoppe, right across the street from the travel agency Danneel’s a receptionist for, she’s been stopping in on every lunch break to buy truffles, hoping to share a few words with the girl.

Her name is Genevieve, Danneel finds out.  She likes sports and dogs and white chocolate truffles with strawberry filling.  Danneel takes to buying an extra truffle every day – white chocolate, with strawberry filling.  She gives it to Genevieve, who always smiles softly and ducks her head as she tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear.  The tiny gesture always makes Danneel a little weak in the knees, and she giggles self-consciously as she takes her little paper bag of truffles and leaves, promising to be back the next day.

She misses one Friday, needing to work through lunch, but she runs to the shop right after, slipping in moments before closing.

“I’m sorry, we’re – oh, hi,” Genevieve says with surprise, looking up from where she’s wiping down one of the tables.

“Sorry,” Danneel echoes, nibbling her lower lip, shifting her weight from foot to foot and staring down at her black peep-toe pumps. “I didn’t…well, I missed at lunch, and I thought…”

Genevieve breaks out into a smile, wide and friendly. “Oh!  Well um, did you want to buy some truffles?  Technically we’re closed, I guess, but I could probably make an exception.”

“I mean, I don’t need to,” Danneel replies. “I mostly wanted to see you.” She glances up at Genevieve with a small hopeful grin.

The brunette’s smile widens and she nods, leaning back against the counter.  Danneel takes a hesitant step towards her, then pauses.

“There’s a new kind of truffle we just got,” Genevieve says to break the awkward silence.  “I think you might like it.  It’s milk chocolate with mint and lemongrass.” She half turns, reaching behind the counter to pull out a small ball, holding it out to Danneel.  When Danneel gets close enough to take the chocolate, however, Genevieve pulls it back, a wicked little smirk on her face. “Not for free, though.”

Danneel raises her eyebrows. “I didn’t think it would b—“

She’s cut off by Genevieve’s lips on hers, slick with strawberry lip gloss, and she rests a hand on the other girl’s upper arm until, as suddenly as it began, the kiss ends.

“That counts,” Genevieve declares, then holds up the truffle again, right by Danneel’s lips.  Still stunned, but pleased of course, Danneel takes the chocolate out of Genevieve’s fingers, her lips closing around them as she lets it melt on her tongue.  Her eyes flutter shut in pleasure.  Genevieve was right.  She does like it.  Quite a bit.  She likes it even more when Genevieve kisses her again, less sweet this time, more demanding, and in response Danneel crowds her against the counter, winding her fingers in thick, dark hair as they kiss deeper.  Danneel tastes strawberries, artificial and achingly sweet, and wonders how Genevieve likes the milk chocolate and mint and lemongrass on her own tongue.

Their embrace grows tighter, the kiss more heated, and Danneel finds herself being yanked into a back room.  She scrambles, half-lifted, onto a table, clutter scattering where she lands, and her pencil skirt rides up as one shoe falls off her pointing toes.  Her hair is a mess, her buttons coming undone, and Genevieve isn’t much better, at least not where Danneel’s fingers have pulled off her apron and are pushing up the white tee that Genevieve wears, emblazoned with the Sweet Things Candy Shoppe logo in red and gold.

Genevieve doesn’t lose her shirt, though.  Danneel doesn’t need to go that far.  She just gets her hands beneath the cotton, splays them over Genevieve’s back, down to her ass where her black work slacks cling becomingly.  She uses her grip to pull the other girl closer, rocking their hips together, a soft whimper working its way past her lips, and Genevieve echoes it right back at her.  She pulls back from the kiss a moment later, a wicked smirk on her face.  “Don’t move,” Genevieve whispers to Danneel, and slowly she lowers herself to her knees, trailing her mouth up the inside of the other girl’s thigh.

Danneel gasps sharply and spreads her legs wider, giving Genevieve space.  Her fingers tangle in Genevieve’s hair again, tugging at it as she licks a stripe up the blue lace of Danneel’s panties, and the redhead whimpers, hips tilting forward against Genevieve’s mouth.  Genevieve teases her through the lace for what feels like forever, her tongue running up and down the lace, sucking softly at the soft mound where her clit is.  The blue is navy by the time she finishes playing and pushes the strip aside, her tongue finally pressing flat against Danneel’s bare slit.

When Genevieve pauses, Danneel makes a small sound of protest, looking down at her.  Genevieve is smiling. “You’re sweet,” she whispers up at Danneel, who blushes beet-red and closes her eyes again.

Genevieve’s mouth is hot and wet and wonderful, her tongue devilish and clever against Danneel’s clit and Danneel isn’t shy with her noises, her whimpers and gasps and whines and sighs.  Genevieve seems to thrive off them, to drink them in as eagerly as she drinks in Danneel’s wetness.  She flicks her tongue over her clit, back and forth, over and over, lips curling up into a smile as Danneel’s hands tighten in her hair, pulling almost painfully, and the redhead’s back bows as she comes with a soft cry.

It takes a few long moments for Danneel to regain her senses and release Genevieve’s hair.  She pulls the other girl to her feet, pulling her in for a slow kiss, and she smiles against her lips.

“My turn,” Danneel says.  Genevieve frowns a little, tacitly seeking elaboration.  Danneel laughs and kisses her again.  “To see if you’re sweet, too, of course.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Sweet Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739567) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)




End file.
